wolvesofthebeyondfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cinderclearwater
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Wolves of the beyond Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Question if you are reading this are you even on here any more? I joined not even 1 month ago and I'm already an admin and I've got way more edits than you. Caitbob Wilkinson 20:45 November 28 2011 (UTC)Caitbob Wilkinson Now, Caitbob. Don't make her fell bad. Cinderclearwater: you have not edited in almost a year! You've abandoned this place. And while you were still WotB Wiki leader, you didn't give no one rights. This has resulted with your Admin and rollback rights taken away. I know this is a little mean how I'm writing it, but it won't matter, because it seems as if you now have no access to technoligy. What I mean by that is, you never answer or read these any ways. (I'm thinking, if you make at least 1 edit by July, I might block you for a while. Should I do that?) Lachlana 00:59, December 2, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Hello Cinderclearwater, it's Lachlana. I am just asking, since you have abandoned your wiki, I will take over, since I do everything now. Is that okay? Maybe not? Plz reply. Oh yeah, can you make me an admin, too? Lachlana 17:22, August 21, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana Again I'd like to ask if you are even reading this, are you even here anymore? I can tell by your pic that your a GoG fan are you on the GoG site either?Are you on A dog's life wiki?(which you also created) I'm just asking if your reading this: Have you abandoned all wikis entierly? If your not on here anymore I'll know because you won't respond, if you are here plz reply. Caitbob Wilkinson 13:53 December 5, 2011 (UTC) Caitbob Wilkinson Caitbob, I think that Cinder logged out, so she can't reach the messages. Or she created a ne account so again, she can't reach us. And no, she doesn't go on GoG Wiki, or A Dog's Life Wiki. It seems as if she has NO connection to technoligy. And we can sound mean to her, she's never gonna answer or read her messages anyways Lachlana 19:23, December 5, 2011 (UTC)Lachlana just stoped to say hi :) Arceus, wolf lover 21:33, January 30, 2012 (UTC)Arceus, wolf lover I know you have abandoned this wiki but if you ever get Internet access please edit.Skaarsgurd (talk) 15:31, December 6, 2012 (UTC)